Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor, a method of controlling the same, an image sensing system, and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a solid-state image sensor that applies a plurality of gains to one pixel signal generated by a pixel in order to implement a wide dynamic range or a high-speed readout. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-175517 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-131147 each disclose a method of amplifying a pixel signal, which is obtained by amplifying the pixel signal by a given gain, by another gain in accordance with the level of the obtained signal. The amplified pixel signal is converted into a digital signal by an A/D converter. This digital signal is divided by a value corresponding to the gain used to amplify the pixel signal, and a gain difference corrected pixel value is obtained.